Мало ли кто прошит тобою насквозь
by MollyMoon1841
Summary: - Чай или кофе? - Как насчет тебя?
1. Chapter 1

Курту тринадцать, когда он впервые видит этого парня. У брюнета волосы покрыты гелем, глаза скрыты дорогими очками. На нем умопомрачительно небесного цвета рубашка, белоснежная бабочка, а ниже Курт не видит, там дверца мешает. На дорогой машине с открытым верхом и светловолосой девушкой на соседнем сидении он просто проезжает мимо школы, останавливается на минутку, чтобы выбросить пустой стаканчик из-под кофе в урну, не обращает внимания на Курта, и снова вжимает педаль газа.

Курта трогает за руку Джонатан, его друг, и негромко просит:  
\- Закрой, пожалуйста, рот. А то ты выглядишь глупо, и на нас пялятся ребята из футбольной команды. Мне тоже понравилась эта девушка, но ей не меньше восемнадцати, так что, - парень разводит руками, поправляет рюкзак и интересуется:

\- У меня еще чипсы остались, будешь?  
Курт рассеянно кивает, берет одну штучку и жует, пересиливая отвращение.

В следующий раз Хаммелу уже пятнадцать, и он бы сомневался, что это тот самый парень, если бы только не нежно-салатовая бабочка в тонкую розовую полоску, и тот самый гель. Курт вспоминал парня. Несколько раз. Может быть, несколько десятков раз. Не формируя в голове эти чувства ни во что конкретное, он просто иногда позволял себе думать о нем, сажал себя на место той девушки. Он просто вспоминал, не более. Но когда этот самый парень входит прямо в гараж отца и оглядывается по сторонам, сняв очки, Курт чувствует, что его щеки покраснели, и руки непривычно трясутся.

\- Я могу вам помочь? – дрожащим голосом обращается он, выходя к парню навстречу и умирая под его пристальным, чуточку насмешливым взглядом. Ему двадцать три или около того. На нем белая футболка-поло и салатовые узкие брюки. Белые кеды с розовыми шнурками, и все это выглядело бы забавно, если бы не было настолько дорогим и идеальным.

\- У меня машина барахлит, а я увидел тут вывеску… Вы механик?

Его голос звучит удивленно. Хоть Курт действительно в фирменном комбинезоне, он ничерта не похож на механика со своими уложенными волосами, с ухоженной кожей и маникюром. А еще он худой, и взгляд у него совсем мальчишеский. Шатен улыбается одними губами, пряча ненавистные слишком мелкие зубы, и качает головой:

\- Нет, я сейчас позову отца.

Он уходит в дом и не видит, как Блейн провожает его взглядом. Возвращается Курт с Бертом, и когда отец отправляется к машине парня, Курт почему-то идет следом. В ответ на удивленный взгляд отца он просто пожимает плечами и становится совсем близко с брюнетом, осторожно втягивает носом запах его духов, и готов прямо сейчас стянуть с себя комбинезон и прыгнуть в авто, согласный, о небеса, на все.

\- Эм, сколько у вас есть времени, мистер...

\- Андерсон. Блейн Андерсон, - брюнет лучезарно улыбается, - и у меня есть пару часов, я подожду.

\- Отлично, мистер Андерсон. Тогда я сейчас позову своих ребят, мы закатим машину и все исправим, а вы можете войти в дом. Курт, сделай клиенту кофе или чай, - просит Берт и набирает телефон одного из своих механиков, а юный Хаммел дохнет от счастья и тихо выдыхает:

\- Пойдемте, - приглашая Блейна в дом.

Тот идет как ни в чем не бывало, а Курт на ходу расстегивает комбинезон. Они входят в гостиную, и Курт сбрасывает его на пол, а затем наклоняется очень низко, чтобы расстегнуть липучки на щиколотках. Он слышит тихий хмык и совершенно точно чувствует зарождающуюся эрекцию. Ему просто нужно было, чтобы Блейн. Блейн. У его страсти появилось имя, и оно прекрасно. Ему просто нужно, чтобы Блейн увидел эти невероятно узкие песочные джинсы, за которые Курт отдал столько денег. И эту светло-серую рубашку, и эту жилетку, и шарфик. И он ужасно смущается, когда Блейн словно невзначай проводит рукой по его бедру, когда проходит вглубь гостиной и садится на диван.

\- Чай или кофе?  
\- Как насчет тебя?  
Курт вспыхивает, его глаза увеличиваются в размере, и он сбивается с дыхания, глядя на Блейна помутневшим взором.

\- Ч-что? – тихо переспрашивает он, готовый рухнуть на колени.  
\- Я сказал, что буду чай, - совершенно спокойно отвечает Андерсон, а у Курта дрожат колени, когда он идет на кухню и не видит, что Блейн посмеивается, прикрываясь рукой.

\- Сколько тебе лет? - прямо спрашивает Блейн, когда Курт ставит перед ним чай и тарелку собственноручно испеченного им печенья.

\- П-пятнадцать… - и Курт действительно не знает, с каких пор он вдруг стал заикаться.  
\- Жаль.  
\- Почему?  
\- Просто так.

И шатен больше ничего не спрашивает, он просто опускается на диван и смотрит, смотрит на Блейна совершенно беззастенчиво. Пожирает взглядом, запоминает каждую черту. Он влюблен по уши, все его тело – пожар. И когда брюнет переводит на него взгляд, Курта прошибает пот.

\- Я бы взял у тебя номерок, но не очень хочется в тюрьму, - пожимает плечами Андерсон и тянется к брюкам, где вибрирует телефон.

\- Кейти, детка, я немного задержусь. Извини. Да. Все нормально. Я перенесу нашу бронь на час.

Блейн заканчивает разговор, прячет телефон, съедает одну печенюшку и удивленно смотрит на остальные.

\- Черт, это божественно! Где вы это купили?

\- Это я. Я испек, - отвечает Курт, давя в себе ненависть к неизвестной Кейти и к тому, что он почему-то опоздал родиться.

\- Ого. Я бы на тебе женился за одно это печенье, - Андерсон смеется, Курт выдавливает из себя смешок и упирается тяжелым взглядом в свои колени.

\- Курт.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, просто мне нравится твое имя.

Курт впивается ногтями в колени и не знает точно, что чувствует, когда входит отец, вытирая руки, и говорит, что все готово. Берт ведет Блейна в гараж, но, прежде чем уйти, Блейн подходит к Курту, кладет руку ему на щеку, наклоняется, и быстро, но крепко, целует мальчика в губы.

\- Чтобы ты не скучал, - усмехается он и выходит, а у Курта взрываются в голове фейерверки, и он падает на диван, задирает ноги, и пытается вспомнить, как дышать.


	2. Chapter 2

Когда Курт видит Блейна в третий раз, ему уже почти шестнадцать, но все еще нет. Он почти год рыскал по всей сети, разыскивая крупицы информации о Блейне. Частная школа. Престижный университет в Нью-Йорке. Пробирается в политику по стопам отца. Курт знает всех его девушек, видел множество фото, сделанных папарацци. Блейн не звезда, просто много крутится в высоких кругах. Блейна нет в социальных сетях и негде взять номер его телефона. Курт признает, что гей, потому что нельзя быть натуралом и так страстно желать встречи с парнем.  
Курта полгода достают в школе, и когда отец замечает на животе сына синяки, он переводит его в Далтон. Вообще-то Курт любил свою школу, несмотря ни на что. Но это же Далтон. Тот самый Далтон, который окончил Блейн. И да, тут есть его портрет на доске почета. И Курта берут в хор. Тот самый хор, в котором пел Андерсон. Собственно, благодаря нему они и встречаются.

Соловьи выигрывают отборочные и когда возвращаются в Далтон, чтобы отпраздновать, в хоровую приходит Блейн и еще пара ребят из его выпуска. Курту вообще наплевать на всех остальных, когда взгляд Блейна останавливается на нем, и улыбка из радостной превращается в задумчивую.

\- Курт же, да? – спрашивает он, приближаясь.  
\- Я. Да… Ты… Помнишь меня?  
\- Теперь, когда ты опять заикаешься, - определенно. На сцене ты был более уверенным в себе. И мне понравилось, как ты поешь. Ты заслужил это соло, - Блейн улыбается, и есть в этом удивительная смесь заботы хищника о жертве.

Он просто отходит поздравить остальных соловьев, говорит о том, что однажды соловей, - всегда соловей, и поднимает первый стакан привезенного ими алкоголя. Хаммел сначала не решается попробовать, потому что они в школе, это спиртное, и это все неправильно. Но Блейн даже не смотрит в его сторону, и Курт так расстроен, что просто берет и выпивает этот персиковый шнапс из своего стакана. И потом еще один. И собирается пить третий, когда кто-то обнимает его за талию и шепчет в ухо:

\- Эй, мальчик, не нужно накачиваться спиртным, я тут. Покажешь мне свою комнату?

Курт не успевает сказать, что не живет в общежитии, потому что его утаскивают за дверь, проводят сотню метров по коридору и вжимают в какую-то тесную нишу.

\- Поцелуй меня, - просит его пьяный язык, и Блейн тихо смеется:  
\- Именно этим я и планировал заняться.

Брюнет расстегивает пуговки на пиджаке Курта, расслабляет узел галстука. Проводит ладонью по груди вниз, и затем двумя руками скользит по талии Курта, обхватывает руками, останавливает ладони на пояснице и вжимает шатена всем телом в стенку.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал? – шепчет он в приоткрытые губы Курта, которые тот без конца облизывает.  
\- Да.  
\- Насколько сильно ты этого хочешь?

\- Очень, - хнычет Курт и пытается потянуться вперед, но Блейн отодвигает голову, не дает. У Курта на глазах слезы и в животе огненный ком. И когда Хаммелл уже готов заплакать, Блейн великодушно прикасается губами к его губам. Сначала – нежно, едва ощутимо. Губами захватывает его нижнюю губу, оттягивает и посасывает. Проводит кончиком языка по контуру всего рта и заставляет Курта терять сознание в его руках. А потом, - совсем быстро завладевает ртом молодого соловья, вжимаясь губами в губы, бедрами в бедра и переплетая язык с языком. Хаммел лишь повторяет движение Блейна, отдавая ему первенство, и замирает, когда руки Андерсона начинают скольжение по его спине, пояснице, опускаются на ягодицы в свободных школьных штанах и поглаживают их, прежде чем крепко сжать, едва не отрывая шатена от пола, притягивая к себе.

Блейн целуется, словно изголодался по этим губам. Блейн трется об ногу Курта вставшим членом, и Хаммел чувствует себя одновременно счастливым и несчастным. Чувствует желанным и единственным и чувствует последней маленькой шлюшкой. Поцелуи Блейна перебираются на нижнюю челюсть, задевают нежную кожу шеи, и Курт втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, добела сжимает кулаки и осторожно кладет их на плечи Блейна, обвивает руками шею и притягивает теснее, готовый терпеть стыд и смущение, только бы это никогда не кончалось. Готовый отпустить Блейна опять надолго, если только он оставит на нем следы. И Блейн оставляет, Курт чувствует это по тому, как жжет и тянет кожа в местах, где он задержался особенно надолго.

\- Я так сильно хочу тебя трахнуть, - постанывает Блейн в приоткрытые губы Курта и снова целует его. У Курта никогда не было такого остро ощутимого стояка.

\- Ты такой умопомрачительно сексуальный… - шипит он, лаская языком ушко Курта. Шатен за пару шагов до того, чтобы кончить, даже не прикасаясь к себе.

\- Сделай это, - сдавленно просит Курт, понимая, что умрет, если Блейн уйдет.  
\- Не сегодня, - отвечает Андерсон, целует Курта снова, на этот раз немного более нежно, и делает шаг назад, оставляя Курта пылающим и безумно одиноким. Хаммел решает, что это ему приснилось. Это виноват алкоголь. Что не было никакого Блейна.

Но утром его пальцы пробегаются по фиолетовым следам на шее и припухшим красным губам, и он точно знает, что Блейн был. Что Блейн теперь будет всегда.


	3. Chapter 3

Курт не видит Блейна четыре месяца. За это время он совершенно сходит с ума от безысходности, на эмоциях возвращается в МакКинли и рассказывает обо всем Мерседес. Та гладит своего друга по голове и предлагает проветриться. Их, конечно, никто не пустит в клуб, но она может попросить знакомого, у него связи в одном баре… Гей-баре. Курт не думает, что это хорошая идея, но надевает свои новые серые брюки, высокие сапоги и облегающую, как вторая кожа, рубашку.

Мерседес тащит его к бару, но Курт наотрез отказывается пить, потому что тут куча каких-то мужиков, которые очень пристально смотрят на него. А Курту нужен только Блейн. И пусть этот козел даже не вспоминает о нем, он все равно очень нужен Курту. И нет, Хаммел никого не подпустит к себе после того, как узнал, что такое прикосновения Андерсона. Поэтому, когда его целуют в шею, он рывком оборачивается, готовый ударить парня, выбравшего такой дурацкий способ знакомства, и расплывается в улыбке.

\- Блейн.  
\- Да, детка. Собственной персоной. А вот что тут делаешь ты? – Блейн выглядит… сердитым?  
\- Я просто пришел с подругой немного отдохнуть.  
\- С подругой? В гей-бар? Отдохнуть? Я так похож на идиота?  
\- Нет, я просто... Извини…

Хаммел, ты последний кретин, раз оправдываешься перед человеком, которого видишь четвертый раз в жизни. У которого своя вселенная, в которой тебе нет места. Ты полный придурок, когда послушно обнимаешь Блейна за шею и даешь ему целовать твои губы так, словно и не было этих месяцев расставания.

\- Я скучал, - нежно шепчет Блейн, обнимает его за талию и выводит из бара, ведет в машину. На улице прохладно, и крыша сейчас на месте. Курт оказывается на сидении пассажира. Машина новая, но место ведь то самое.

\- Почему ты тогда не приехал?

\- Я приезжал, но ты вернулся в свою школу.

И Курт не говорит, что Блейн вообще-то знает его школу и знает дом. Достаточно, что Блейн приезжал.

\- Я тоже скучал, - честно говорит Курт и тянется к Блейну за поцелуем, пока тот не завел машину. Ему плевать, куда они едут. Для него значение имеет только брюнет и его рука на колене.

\- Можно, я тебе отсосу? – спрашивает Блейн и перемещает руку с колена на ширинку Курта, проводит по ней большим пальцем и немного надавливает там, где под его прикосновением твердеет головка.

\- Нет, пожалуйста, я стесняюсь, - хнычет Курт и прикрывает глаза, стараясь не подаваться бедрами вверх.  
\- Хорошо, мой маленький, я не буду смотреть… - усмехается Блейн, притягивает Курта к себе за затылок и целует глубоко, проходясь языком даже по небу. Андерсон, конечно, не слушает Курта и спокойно расстегивает его ремень, ширинку, проталкивается рукой сразу под тонкие боксеры и обхватывает рукой член юноши, заставляя его громко охнуть и нечаянно прикусить язык Блейна. Тот не отстраняется и напротив набрасывается с более жадными поцелуями, вылизывает шею Курта, разрывая верхние пуговки рубашки.

\- Я куплю тебе новую, - заверяет он, видя тень грусти, с которой Курт смотрит на отлетевшие пуговки. Брюнет хватает левую ногу Курта под колено и перекидывает через коробку передач, упирает в свое кресло и наклоняется вперед. У шатена больше нет возражений, он послушно приподнимает таз, когда Блейн стягивает его брюки до середины бедра, и громко всхлипывает, сжимает обивку сидения, когда Блейн берет в рот его член и проталкивает сразу до самого горла. Хаммел откидывает голову и ударяется затылком о дверную ручку, Курт не знает, за что держаться и потому запускает пальцы в покрытые гелем волосы Блейна.

\- Да… Блейн! О боже! Еще раз…. – Курт вскрикивает, стонет, Курт обкусывает и облизывает губы. Он толкается бедрами вверх, ручка коробки передач давит ему в правое бедро, но он не обращает внимания. Блейн лижет его член сверху донизу, касается языком мошонки и целует тонкую кожу под ней. Курт жмурится, почти плачет, умоляет Блейна сделать хоть что-нибудь и кончает с болезненной судорогой в ногах, когда стенки горла Блейна сжимаются вокруг его головки.

Курту требуется не меньше десяти минут, чтобы вспомнить, кто он и где он, и в это время Андерсон приводит его в порядок, сажает на место и пристегивает ремнем. Курт приходит в себя только возле дома и мычит:  
\- Мне нельзя, я сказал папе, что ночую у Мерседес…

\- Ничего страшного. Скажешь, что вы поссорились. В следующий раз будешь думать, потому что хорошие мальчики не ходят в гей-бары ночами.  
\- Хорошим мальчикам разве…  
\- Разве делают глубокий минет?  
\- Мгм…  
\- Делают, сладкий, не переживай.

Блейн целует Курта в губы, и это выглядит так целомудренно после того, как член Хаммела побывал в его рту. Курт выходит из машины, и та уезжает почти сразу. Блейн снова не взял его номер. Блейн снова использовал его? Нет. Блейн доставил ему удовольствие.

\- Я очень тебя люблю, - доверительно говорит Курт ночной тишине, в которой растворяются звуки мотора его машины.


	4. Chapter 4

Следующей встречи, наверное, и быть не должно было. Просто Курт идет по торговому центру с Рейчел через три месяца после того минета и слышит знакомый голос. Он замирает, бросается в первый попавшийся бутик, выглядывает из-за манекена и видит, как Блейн идет с каким-то высоким мужчиной лет на десять его старше. Тот обнял Блейна за плечи, и хоть Андерсон и хмурится, всем и без того ясно, что отношения между этими двумя очень близкие. Вот почему он не берет телефон Курта. Но к чему были те девушки? Сердце болезненно сжимается, Рейчел что-то трещит на ухо, и Курт не успевает сбежать, когда парни сворачивают и входят прямо в бутик, где и стоят Хаммел и Берри.

\- Курт? – Блейн удивленно смотрит на мальчика, у которого в глазах стоят слезы, и движется к нему, сжимает руку.

\- Эй. Что случилось? – Блейн оглядывается по сторонам, словно ища обидчика Курта. Он что, действительно не понимает? Хаммел бросает взгляд на высокого брюнета за спиной Блейна и вырывает свою руку, резко разворачивается спиной и спешит к вешалкам, поймав Рейчел за локоть.

Уже дома у шатенки он заливается слезами, говорит о том, что он просто наивный маленький дурак, раз думал, что хоть что-то значит для Блейна. Конечно, ничего. Он ведь даже не пытается приехать к нему. Не хочет видеть. Месяцами. Он не ищет с ним встречи, только когда судьба сама сталкивает их, - он пользуется его телом и наивностью. Курт совершенно несчастный, когда возвращается домой в восемь вечера и у дорожки видит знакомую машину. Блейн открывает дверь, выходит и без спросу заталкивает Курта на пассажирское сидение, почти сразу срывается с места, и Курт только набирает отцу смс:

«Заночую у Рейчел».

Вопреки всем ожиданиям Хаммела, его не везут домой или в мотель или в подворотню. Машина останавливается возле Брэдстикс, и Блейн открывает ему дверь.

Курт показательно молчит, и Блейн сам делает заказ на двоих. Блейн пересаживается на диванчик к Курту и сжимает пальцами его бедро.

\- Ну и что это было?  
\- Что?  
\- Почему ты плакал? У тебя до сих пор глаза красные.  
Курт быстро трет глаза кулаками, но вряд ли станет лучше.  
\- Неважно.

\- Да, конечно. Неважно. А Купер меня теперь называет нянькой.

\- А как он обычно тебя называет? – вырывается изо рта Курта, и слезы опять подступают к глазам. Блейн удивленно смотрит на него минуту. Вторую. А затем заливается смехом.

\- Ты подумал, что я сплю с Купером?

Шатен поджимает губы и кивает.

\- Дурак, - все еще посмеивается Блейн и на глазах у всего ресторана быстро целует Курта в висок, - Купер – мой брат. Родной старший брат. Он редко бывает в городе, у него в Нью-Йорке жена и две дочки. И ты из-за этого плакал?

Курт кивает, и новые слезы подступают уже из-за облегчения.

\- Маленький ревнивый котенок, - выдыхает Блейн в самое ухо Хаммела и аккуратно прикусывает мочку, отправляя по телу Курта покалывающие разряды тока.

Им приносят ужин, но школьнику совершенно не хочется есть.

\- Поехали куда-нибудь, пожалуйста, - аккуратно просит он, поднимая на Блейна взгляд.

\- Кушай. Я привез тебя поужинать, а не для секса.

\- Но я не хочу.

\- Да по тебе видно, что ты считаешь приемы пищи не актуальными в этом сезоне. Ешь, говорю, пока я не начал кормить тебя с ложки.

Курт надувает губы, но ест. Ему не совсем хорошо от всего этого мяса, салата и сладкого, но он допивает последний глоток чая и не движется, ожидая решения Блейна.

\- Поехали, отвезу тебя домой, - говорит тот и отдает кредитку официанту. Курт грустно вздыхает, сжимает кулаки, но не смеет противоречить.

Они останавливаются возле двухэтажного дома на четыре квартиры, и это совершенно точно не дом Курта.  
\- Я же не сказал, что к тебе домой, - пожимает плечами брюнет и ведет Курта в свою квартиру.

Он включает свет, дает Курту осмотреться пару минут, а затем ведет в спальню, садится на кровать и усаживает Курта верхом себе на колени.

\- Как много ты мне позволишь сегодня? – интересуется он, расстегивает пару пуговиц на рубашке Курта и, скользя руками по его спине, засовывает руки в задние карманы и нежно сжимает упругие мышцы.

\- Все, - просто отвечает Курт, обхватывает лицо Блейна руками и целует его со всей страстью, что накопилась за месяцы разлуки. Он сквозь поцелуй чувствует улыбку Блейна и прижимается грудью к его груди, скользит вперед и пытается прижаться ноющим членом к его члену.

\- Раздень меня, - просит Курт, отрывается от губ брюнета и встает с коленей, выпрямляясь во весь рост. Что-то есть такое во взгляде Блейна, что отметает все сомнения, и Курт прикрывает глаза, когда пальцы Андерсона скользят по рубашке, расстегивая остальные пуговки. Когда невесомые поцелуи покрывают его плечи и ключицы, когда его избавляют от рубашки. Он тихонько охает, когда Блейн лижет его сосок, и жмурится, когда брюки вместе с бельем оказываются вокруг щиколоток. Он совершенно голый и полностью беззащитный под взглядом Блейна. Но Блейн не пожирает, он ласкает взглядом. Он кладет Курта на уже расстеленную чудом кровать и нежно целует подрагивающий живот, прежде чем подняться и тоже раздеться.

Хаммел подглядывает только одним глазком и заинтересованно хмыкает, когда Блейн добирается до белья. Курт уже видит контуры члена, но когда показывается головка, - быстро закрывает себе глаза ладонью, вызывая смех Блейна.

В комнате гаснет свет, и теплое тело прижимается сбоку, обвивает руками, скользит пальцами по горящей коже.  
\- Ты такой красивый, я хочу видеть тебя всего, - тихо шепчет Блейн в ухо Курту и оказывается сверху, придавливает своим весом, заставляет успокоиться и расслабиться против воли. Шатен разводит колени, отрывает ноги от простыни и осторожно скрещивает их на пояснице Блейна. Андерсон покрывает все его тело поцелуями и легко вырывается из хватки, опускаясь ниже и касаясь губами разведенных бедер, целуя головку члена и выпирающие тазобедренные косточки.

Курту очень хочется сжать ноги, но Блейн не позволяет. Блейн покрывает пальцы смазкой и скользит ими вокруг сжатой дырочки Курта. Целует его, поглаживает, и, наконец, проникает одним пальцем, заставляя Курта дернуться, пискнуть и едва ли не прижаться коленями к покрывалу в попытке развести ноги шире.

\- Мой послушный зайчик… - заботливо шепчет Блейн, снова целует Курта в губы и уже более настойчиво проталкивает второй палец, разводит их в стороны, и Хаммел впервые в жизни понимает, к чему были все эти фантазии и чего конкретно он хотел, когда Блейн касался его. Боль из острой становится тупой и тянущей, брюнет вводит пальцы до предела, сгибает и поворачивает внутри, вызывая у шатена целый вихрь ощущений, а затем и громкий стон против воли, когда задевает набухшую простату.

\- Пожалуйста, Блейн.  
\- Что?  
\- Я хочу тебя.  
\- Я с тобой.  
\- Внутри.  
\- Ты не готов.  
\- Плевать. Пожалуйста. Скорее…

Блейн достает пальцы, и Курт толкается бедрами вверх, когда сжимается вокруг пустоты и чувствует себя таким одиноким, пока головка члена не упирается ему в анус. Он прикусывает губу и уверенно кивает на немой вопрос Блейна. Тот толкается, в два движения входя до предела, и Курт наклоняет голову, позволяя слезам стечь на одну сторону. Быстро и незаметно вытирает их, делает глубокий вдох и говорит:

\- Двигайся, пожалуйста.  
\- Ты уверен?  
\- Да. Сильнее.

Курт просто хочет чувствовать Блейна хотя бы еще некоторое время после того, как он снова пропадет.  
\- Оставь на мне следы. Я хочу засосы. Синяки. Царапины. Что угодно, пожалуйста.

\- Ты больной, - с нотками восторга замечает Блейн, но тянет руки Курта ему за голову, прижимает к покрывалу одной рукой и крепко сжимает узкие запястья, оставляя на них синяки в форме своих пальцев. Прикусывает кожу на шее, сосет и лижет, оставляя целые россыпи багровых пятен по всей белоснежной коже. Он встает на колени, трахая изо всех сил. Курт скользит по кровати с каждым толчком и цепляется ногами за спину Блейна, чтобы не ускользать. Брюнет сжимает свободной рукой узкое бедро, оставляя синяки и на нем. Сжимает член, лаская плавно, но усердно. Давит на уздечку и проводит кулаком по всей длине, поглаживает мошонку и промежность, и снова покручивает ладонью, обернувшейся вокруг члена. Курт стонет так громко и высоко, что совсем скоро голос становится хриплым, а затем и вовсе пропадает, оставляя только сиплые вздохи и бесконечное повторение имени. Они кончают одновременно, и Курту так хорошо, что он минут десять просто смотрит в потолок, не сдвигая ноги.  
Блейн сам вытирает с него сперму, сам целует его и укладывает на подушку. Блейн сам обнимает его со спины.

\- Я люблю тебя, - сипло и почти без эмоций говорит Курт.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - нежно шепчет Блейн, оставляя на мокрой от слез щеке несколько ласковых поцелуев.


	5. Chapter 5

Курту вообще-то надо было в школу, но никто не будит его, и парень открывает глаза только в десять. В квартире совершенно тихо, и на самом деле шатен даже не рассчитывает увидеть Блейна. Он осторожно садится в кровати и жмурится от боли. Это было немного грубо. Именно так, как он хотел. Курт идет в ванную, где разглядывает следы на своем теле, восстанавливая картинки ночи. Блейн сказал, что любит его. Просто так?  
Курт не идет домой. Однажды Блейн тут появится, и Курт дождется. Его состояние близко к истерике, когда почти в семь вечера входная дверь открывается, и Блейн смотрит на него, сидящего в коридоре, прижав колени к груди.

\- Курт… - только выдыхает он.  
\- Ты ведь специально, да? Ты просто ждал, что я уйду сам, да?  
\- Ммм…  
\- Не ври мне, пожалуйста. Умоляю, скажи правду. За что ты так со мной?  
Блейн садится на пол рядом с Куртом, смотрит в стену перед ними, а потом вздыхает.  
\- Потому что тебе было тринадцать, когда я впервые захотел тебя.

\- Ты видел меня тогда?!  
\- Да. Конечно. Слушай, ты как долбанная роза в саду камней. Потому что я избегал тебя и мыслей о тебе, но потом случайно оказался в гараже твоего отца. Я не думал, что ты перейдешь в Далтон. Потому что тебя, блять, не должно было быть в Скэндалс! Потому что твои слезы не должны так сильно меня трогать, и я, господибоже, никогда не должен был прикасаться к тебе так, как делал это. Мне двадцать пять лет, Курт. Тебе сколько, семнадцать?

\- Почти, да… - мямлит пораженный Курт.  
\- Потому что я ненавижу то, как сильно меня тянет к тебе. У меня никогда не было парня. И мой отец убил бы меня, если бы узнал, что я гей.  
\- Но ты меня любишь…  
\- Это не имеет никакого значения, ты ребенок! И это никогда ни во что не вырастет. Я не оставлю свою жизнь, не променяю ее на тебя. Я никогда ничего тебе не дам и буду избегать тебя впредь, как последний трус.  
\- Но я люблю тебя.  
\- Это тоже не имеет никакого значения.  
\- Ты просто пользовался мной.

Блейн смеется, но губы кривятся не от улыбки.  
\- Уходи, пожалуйста. Я не могу тебя видеть.

И Курт находит в себе силы подняться на ноги. Курт находит в себе силы не оборачиваться, переступая порог. Он немножечко верит, что это все как всегда, что Блейн вернется или они столкнутся. Курт ненавидит Блейна всеми фибрами души, но любит намного сильнее.

Блейн не появляется ни через месяц, ни через полгода. Рейчел уговаривает Курта подать документы в НЙАДИ, и Курт сдается, когда идет девятый месяц расставания. Курт, конечно, сотню раз ездил на квартиру, но ее давно продали и у новых жильцов никаких контактов. О Блейне молчит пресса, и Курт решает, что время отпустить и двигаться дальше. Курт флиртует с каким-то парнем из магазина музыки, но дома его тошнит от этих воспоминаний, и он решает, что секс – это не так уж важно. Если у него нет Блейна, ему не нужен секс. Просто так лучше. Просто он был создан для Блейна, и если хозяин от него отказался, то он не найдет нового, он останется вечным экспонатом на витрине.

Курт отказывает милым Финну и Рейчел и идет на выпускной один. Отец выглядит расстроенным по этому поводу, а Курт только машет рукой. Его впереди ждет большая сцена, а эта, маленькая, - фигня. Курт просто стоит в стороне, не зная, когда все это дерьмо закончится. Курт не верит своим глазам, когда ему протягивают руку, приглашая на танец. Эту руку он узнает из тысячи. Пальцы, ласкавшие его кожу и ласкавшие его изнутри. Широкая грудь, скрытая под дорогим костюмом. Губы, которых нет слаще.

\- Блейн.  
\- Потанцуй со мной.

Курт очень сильный, он столько всего перенес, пока Блейна не было, что сейчас не плачет, танцуя с Андерсоном. И ничего не говорит. Просто сжимает зубы и руки на плечах брюнета. Просто поднимает глаза вверх, где весь потолок в шариках, и не верит в то, что Блейн ненавидит его так сильно, что не отпускает за миг до решающего шага.

\- Ты хорошо выглядишь.

\- Я поступил в Нью-Йорк.

\- О, отлично, - говорит Блейн без запинки, и шатен понимает, что да, это крах.

\- Я останусь тут. Только скажи, - нет, это не Курт, это его рот мимо воли.

\- Да не надо, я сам уезжаю. Так, заехал попрощаться.

\- После того, как тебя не было год? Серьезно?

Блейн ничего не говорит в ответ, музыка заканчивается, он целует руку Курта и уходит, прежде чем шатен успевает хоть что-то осознать. Для кого-то выпускной – сказка. Прощание с прекрасными школьными годами. Выпускной Хаммела выбивает из него всю душу, оставляет искореженного и привязанного к больше нежеланному поезду «Лайма-Нью-Йорк» К извечному поезду, что гонится за Блейном и никогда, похоже, его не догонит. Выпускной оставляет рыдающего Курта в туалете с пульсирующими от боли губами после неслучившихся поцелуев.


	6. Chapter 6

Вообще-то Курт все отпустил. И когда в Нью-Йорке снегопад, а до Рождества пару недель, он кладет голову на плечо своего нового друга по имени Адам и заталкивает дыру в груди зефиром с глазурью. Он смотрит что-то трогательное по телевизору и ни разу не думает о Блейне. Его просто нет. Он поставил последнюю точку там, где Курт до конца своих дней будет ставить запятую. И если Андерсон придет сейчас, шатен прогонит его. Да. Просто скажет: «Да пошел ты. Я уже взрослый».

Звонок в дверь заставляет Курта недовольно поморщиться:

\- Это кто в такой снегопад приперся? – вздыхает Сантана и идет открывать. Курт обратно кладет голову на плечо Адама и чувствует, как Кроуфорд поглаживает его плечо. Это не приятно, это вообще никак. Ему плевать на этого парня, как и на всех остальных.

\- Я понятия не имею, кто ты, лошадиная морда, такой, но лучше отвали от Курта прямо сейчас, или я вырву тебе обе ноги.

Хаммел уснул. Хаммел не верит. Блейн стоит перед ним в темно-синем пальто, в меховом воротнике снежинки. А еще снежинки не успели растаять в его волосах, и даже одна штучка осталась на реснице. Щеки Блейна румяные, он упирается руками в бока и наклоняет голову, глядя на Адама.

\- А вы, простите, кто? – совершенно спокойно спрашивает блондин, и Курт испытывает волну отвращения к нему, неспособному ответить Блейну в том же духе. Никто не способен ответить Блейну. И Курт должен бы прогнать его, обнять Адама или Рейчел и поплакать, говоря, что этот парень разбил его жизнь. Вместо этого Курт выпутывается из рук Адама и встает в полный рост на диване. Так он выше Блейна на две головы, но все равно смотрит на него смущенно и робко.

\- А я Блейн, - просто отвечает тот, не поворачивая головы в сторону Адама, и шагает к Курту, обхватывает его руками за бедра и снимает с дивана, опускает носочками себе на ботинки и перемещает руки на талию.

\- Я скучал, - тихо говорит он, а Курт оглядывается по сторонам. На них смотрит пять пар глаз, и они прямо между диваном и кофейным столиком. Курт осторожно проводит по мокрым волосам Блейна и видит, как гель исчезает и появляются смешные кудряшки, молодящие Блейна на добрых десять лет. Блейн - единственный, кто может руководить его эмоциями. Блейн - единственный, кого Курт всегда будет ждать, в кого всегда будет верить. Блейн - его все, и Курт никогда не считал, что зависимость от него, - что-то плохое. Блейн - это все тот же ослепительный парень, который никогда не посмотрит на Курта. Но он здесь. Он рядом. Он любит. И все это того стоило.

\- Я ждал тебя, - наконец говорит он и наклоняет голову, когда Блейн поднимает лицо. Их губы встречаются на долгую минуту, ласкают друг друга и показывают, как сильно они скучали. Все звуки исчезают, в голове играет что-то праздничное, и за окном с мягким шорохом ложится снег. У его Рождественского чуда самые красивые ореховые глаза и пухлые губы.

А потом Адам покашливает, и изо рта Курта вырывается смешок. Блейн перемещает руки парню на бедра, и Курта не нужно просить дважды, он расслабляется, позволяет оторвать себя от пола и перекрещивает лодыжки за спиной Блейна, держась за его шею и прижимаясь щекой к щеке.

\- Всем спасибо, до свидания, - вежливо говорит Блейн под хихиканье Курта и несет его к двери, когда Хаммел приходит в себя.

\- Там же холодно! Я в носках и свитере для виду.

\- Хм… Ладно. У тебя есть пять минут на сборы.

\- А потом?

\- А потом мы идем домой, - Блейн опускает свою ношу на пол и достает из кармана ключ с алой лентой и карточкой с адресом.

\- Это должен был быть подарок к Рождеству. И ты должен был сам приехать, увидеть нашу двойную фамилию на двери. А потом ты бы вошел в квартиру, а там все, как в твоих альбомах на фейсбуке, где «Идеальный дом моей мечты». И я бы ждал тебя в спальне, с кольцом в руке и цветами. Ну, знаешь, ты где-то постил такую историю с комментарием, что это – совершенно. Но потом я увидел твою переписку с этим хмырем. И я увидел твои новые фотки с этой стрижкой. И я представил, что еще пару недель прожить без тебя - ад. И в общем.

\- Я согласен, - Курт так быстро кивает, что это похоже на приступ. Он так крепко прижимает к себе холодного с улицы Блейна, что из легких того под давлением вырывается воздух, и он хрипло смеется:

\- Я не сомневался, Курт. Никогда не сомневался в тебе.


	7. Bonus

div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Я неоднократно говорила в комментариях к этой работе, что хотела бы написать несколько глав или даже всю работу заново, от лица Блейна. Чтобы он не казался больше равнодушным монстром, что для своего развлечения играл чувствами мальчика. Так что, мне кажется, будет вполне уместно написать хотя бы этот бонус от его лица./div  
h2 style="font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Бонус/h2  
div style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"— Нет, эти стулья ужасны, — отрезает Курт, поджимая губы и приподнимая носик.br /— Малыш, ты капризничаешь, — замечает Блейн, даже не пытаясь подавить в голосе нежность, что неизменно появляется, когда он говорит с Куртом или о Курте.br /— Я знаю, но люди, вообще-то, женятся только раз и навсегда. Так что я хочу, чтобы наша свадьба была идеальна, а она скидывает мне какие-то отвратительные стулья! — громко фыркает тот, откладывая в сторону планшет с фотографиями от их организатора, и складывая руки на груди.br /— Она будет идеальна, потому что там будем мы с тобой.br /— Ты просто подлизываешься, — немного щурится Курт. — И хочешь, чтобы я поскорее закончил со стульями.br /— Даже не стану спорить. Потому что меня и моего восхитительного жениха ждет наша спальня, а мы тут трахаемся со стульями. К тому же, я знаю, что ты все равно выберешь все правильно.br /— А может быть, тебе стоило бы помочь мне? — в голосе Курта снова проскальзывают капризные нотки, и Блейн знает, что это все еще его маленькая, крошечная такая месть за все те годы, что Блейн трепал ему нервы.br /Он все ему простил. Хотя простил, наверное, не слишком правильное слово. Курт и не хранил обиды в сердце, вопреки всем доводам разума. Курт, его совершенный мальчик, его ангел, ничего достоверно не зная, просто брал и emверил/em Блейну и в Блейна, когда никто другой никогда этого не делал. Пока Блейн боролся с жизненными обстоятельствами, пока пытался принять себя и понять, что он — не проклятие в жизни Курта, сам Курт просто ждал его. Доверял. И любил. Блейна никто никогда не любил так, как Курт. И никогда не полюбит. Только благодаря этой чистой, огромной, настоящей неподдельной любви, у которой не было ни выгоды, ни оснований, Блейн выбрался из болота лжи, в которое был погружен, и смог стать честным с собой и людьми. Он был таким глупым, примитивным, таким жалким, когда пытался играть чужие роли в угоду отцу, социуму, родственниками и какому-то метафорическому «будущему», которого он сам ведь никогда не хотел.br /А потом он встретил Курта. Этот чистый свет, который, впрочем, сводил его с ума своей сексуальностью, помог Блейну, спас его во всех смыслах этого слова. Он помог ему избавиться не только от оков чужого мнения, но и от пагубной зависимости от порошка и колес, которыми он регулярно закидывался на каждой вечеринке, чтобы забыться, чтобы не думать, чтобы делать вид, что девушки рядом с ним хотя бы не вызывают отвращения. Были десятки нелицеприятных страниц в биографии Блейна, о которых Курт не имел понятия, и все равно каким-то образом умудрялся лечить и спасать его. Своей искренностью. Своей нежностью. Своими большими глазами, что смотрели на Блейна так, словно он чего-то стоит.br /— Давай пойдем завтра в мебельный и выберем самые красивые. Хорошо? Купим сотню этих стульев и потом просто выбросим их.br /— Ты серьезно? — Курт смеется, поднимается со стула и садится на колени Блейна, который с готовностью тут же обнимает его за талию.br /— Что угодно для тебя, детка, ты же знаешь.br /— Твой отец будет не в восторге.br /— Как будто у него кто-то будет спрашивать. Пусть радуется, что мы вообще позвали его на свадьбу.br /— Ты слишком строг, Блейн.br /— Это потому что он тебе нравится, — фыркает теперь уже Блейн, но улыбается, прижимаясь носом к щечке Курта. — И потому что ему нравишься ты. Хотя я не представляю, кому ты вообще можешь не понравиться. Потому что ты совершенство.br /— Блейн… — тянет Курт, который все еще немного смущается от комплиментов, даже если Блейн говорит их ему каждый божий день, десятками, а то и сотнями.br /— Совершенство, детка, и даже не спорь.br /— А иначе что?br /В голосе Курта скользят игривые нотки, он крепче обнимает Блейна за шею, потому что уже знает, что в следующую секунду его подхватят на руки, направляясь в сторону спальни. Уже десять вечера, в конце концов, и целый день он был слишком занят подготовкой к свадьбе, чтобы уделить время своему мужчине. А если мужчине не уделяли время, то он сам делал так, чтобы время все-таки уделили. И Курту нравилось это. Нравилось, что Блейн стал таким безгранично нежным с ним и все еще оставался собой. Оставался тем, кто приходил и брал Курта, ведь тот всегда, на самом деле, только того и ждал.br /— И не вздумай, Блейн, оставить на мне следы, — немного задыхаясь от удовольствия, пока Блейн избавляет его от одежды, требует Курт. У него завтра и встреча с организатором, и встреча с Рейчел, и в журнал нужно заехать. А этот, что б его, ненасытный, непременно покроет его шею и тело засосами, которые, как в шестнадцать, придется стыдливо прикрывать платочками и шарфиками.br /— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает Блейн, останавливаясь всего на минутку, чтобы окинуть взглядом восхитительное, любимое тело перед собой. Он столько времени потерял, а теперь наверстывает, который год уже рядом с Куртом, не уставая напоминать ему о том, что любит больше всех на свете. Пожалуй, он превратился в того еще подкаблучника, хотя Курт никогда с этим не согласится, но Блейн правда исполнял любую его прихоть, каждое желание. Он целовал его, обнимал, прижимал к себе при каждой возможности и часами мог любоваться своим мальчиком. Пока тот спит, ест, читает, работает. Пока он готовит на кухне самое вкусное на свете печенье, или рыбу, которую Блейн терпеть не может, но которую Курт превращает в шедевр. Пока он общается с друзьями, поет, улыбается его, Блейна, матери. Курт — настоящий ангел. Он смог влюбить в себя строгого, гомофобного отца Блейна, что казалось совершенно невозможным. И он смог влюбить в себя мать Блейна, хотя Блейн был уверен, что она любит только себя. Курт был прекрасным, совершенным, замечательным мальчиком. А Блейн был самым счастливым человеком на свете, потому что Курт любил его. Уже столько лет. По-настоящему.br /— А я люблю тебя, Блейн. И это никогда не изменится, — мягко отвечает Курт, и его глаза, как и тысячи раз до этого, загораются мягким свечением счастья, потому что он, наверное, тоже думает, что ему ужасно повезло быть любимым Блейном./div 


End file.
